Bailando con un Vampiro
by Eiko Uchiha
Summary: Hay un nuevo vampiro en la ciudad. Kimimaro No Danna. Sakura, la chica gótica, sabe que este último intruso sólo quiere crear problemas. Pero cuando su hermano Taiseki hace amistad con este merodeador nocturno y peligroso, las apuestas son más altas. ¿Puede conocer los sentimientos más ocultos de Sakura acerca de convertirse en inmortal por su verdadero amor, Sasuke?
1. Enterrada

¿Quien creen que esta de regreso? *-* Pues yoo xD Recargada y lista para subir muchos caps :D Bien, como siempre aclaro al inicio de toda historia, esta es solo una adaptación al libro Bailando con un vampiro de Ellen Schreiber. Espero disfruten leer esta historia con los personajes de Naruto y pues...a leer.

* * *

Me desperté de un sueño mortal metida en el ataúd de Sasuke.

Desde que había llegado a la Mansión, poco antes del amanecer, el domingo por la mañana, me había tumbado junto a mi novio vampiro, Sasuke Uchiha, que dormía las soleadas horas del fin de semana, escondido en la habitación oculta del ático. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Mi primer verdadero bocado, —o en este caso mordisco—, del estilo de vida de un vampiro. Recostada en la cama de mi amor verdadero…un claustrofóbico ataúd negro de madera. Estaba como ciega como cualquier murciélago, podríamos haber sido enterrados en los nichos más profundos a largo de un olvidado cementerio. Encerrada en nuestro cuarto compacto, podía fácilmente tocar la tapa cerrada encima de mí y rozar con el codo el lateral del ataúd. El dulce aroma de pino y cedro flotaba a mí alrededor, como incienso. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera mis propias uñas negras. No se oía ningún sonido proveniente del exterior.

Ninguna sirena, un pájaro, o el aullido del viento. Incluso perdí la noción del tiempo. Sentía como si fuésemos las dos únicas personas en el mundo, que no existía nada fuera de los límites de las paredes del ataúd.

Cubiertos por la oscuridad y un edredón de plumas tan suave como una telaraña, estaba rodeada por los árticos brazos blancos de Sasuke, mi cabeza descansaba contra su pecho. Sentía su cálido aliento contra mi mejilla. Imaginé sus pálidos parpados que cubrían sus ojos negros. Juguetonamente toqueteé sus labios de terciopelo y rocé sus dientes perfectos hasta que sentí uno tan afilado como un cuchillo.

Probé mi dedo por si sangraba. Lamentablemente, no había ninguna gota. Estaba tan cerca de ser parte del mundo de Sasuke…constantemente. ¿O no?

Aunque era domingo y estaba agotada de haber pasado las últimas semanas protegiendo a mi némesis, Deidara Okazaki, de los colmillos de los vampiros gemelos, Sasori y Tayuya, estaba inquieta. No podía cambiar mi patrón de dormir de la noche al día. Abrazada a Sasuke, compartiendo su mundo, no quería nada más que pasar nuestro tiempo besándonos, abrazándonos y hablando.

Pero mientras él dormía tranquilamente, yo sólo podía pensar en una cosa: en un vampiro preadolescente que había llegado a Dullsville. Y su nombre era Kimimaro. El hermano pequeño de los infames Nosferatu gemelos que se había presentado con su propio ataúd unos días antes en algún lugar del mundo vampírico y que había sido descubierto en Dullsville por mi hermano y su compañero empollón, Yamato.

Sólo podía suponer como era Kimimaro basándome en la descripción de mi hermano: piel pálida, orejas perforadas, uñas de negro. Me imaginaba una versión más pequeña de Sasori. Enigmático, triste, horrible. Igual de cruel que su hermano, y el polo opuesto de lo que yo era. Sí solo hubiese sido bendecida con un macabro hermano pequeño. Hubiéramos pasado nuestra infancia persiguiendo fantasmas en el cementerio de Dullsville, buscando arañas escalofriantes en el bosque de Oakley, y jugando al escondite y gritando en nuestro sótano. En cambio, crecí con un hermano que prefería "diseccionar" raíces cuadradas en lugar de solo diseccionar gusanos.

Me preguntaba por qué Kimimaro había aparecido de repente en la conservadora ciudad de Dullsville, lejos de su patria rumana. Ahora que Sasuke y yo estábamos libres de los hermanos mayores Danna, teníamos una nueva misión de investigación, descubrir el paradero del preadolescente Kimimaro, sus motivos y mantener alejado a Taiseki antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero durante las horas de luz mi hermano y Dullsville no estaban en peligro, por lo que mi mente volvió con el único vampiro con el que me sentía segura.

Mientras Sasuke y yo estábamos en la oscuridad, enterrados y entrelazados, acariciaba su sedoso cabello negro.

No había ningún lugar para mí a la luz del día sin él. Había aceptado los peligros de los que Sasuke me había advertido, pero no podría pasar una eternidad en el sol abrasador, sin mi verdadero amor. ¿Sasuke no sabía que yo podría adaptarme fácilmente a su mundo, durmiendo juntos en nuestro acogedor ataúd, volando juntos por el cielo nocturno, y viviendo en la polvorienta Mansión? Me preguntaba qué tipo de vampiro sería: Una soñadora apacible como Sasuke o una amenaza sanguinaria como Sasori? De cualquier manera, ahora que Sasori y Tayuya se habían ido de Dullsville, Sasuke y yo finalmente teníamos la oportunidad de compartir nuestro mundo mortal e inmortal. Sin embargo, había un nuevo obstáculo en nuestro camino, ahora que Kimimaro estaba en la ciudad.

Sasuke se movió. Él tampoco podía dormir.

-Estás despierta.- susurró dulcemente. -Estoy seguro de que debe resultarte difícil ajustarte a mi horario.- No quería admitir que no podía ser una perfecta vampiresa.

-No podía descansar teniéndote tan cerca. Me siento más viva que nunca.- le dije. Con mis dedos acaricié su cara y encontré sus suaves labios. Me incliné para besarlo, pero mi nariz accidentalmente lo golpeó.

-Lo siento.- dije con una risita.

-Uno de los inconvenientes de un mortal.- se burló él, con una sonrisa en su voz. -Pero vale la pena.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

En lugar de responder, me tocó suavemente la mejilla, enviando una sensación de hormigueo por mi cuerpo.

Luego, presionó sus labios contra los míos y deslizó sus dedos por mi columna vertebral. Pensaba que me iba a morir. Mi cabello cayó sobre mi cara, y él hizo algo que no podía imaginar que pudiese hacer en la oscuridad.

Lo retiró con delicadeza.

Jadeé.

-¿Cómo supiste que mi cabello estaba delante de mis ojos?-

Sasuke no respondió.

-¡Puedes ver!- Dije a ciegas. -Puedes verme.-

-Soy muy afortunado.- finalmente admitió. -Estás muy hermosa.- Sasuke tenía tantos misterios, me preguntaba cuántos más me estaría ocultando, y cómo podría descubrirlos. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

-El sol se ha puesto.- dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Ya? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunté. -¿También lo puedes ver?-

Pero no respondió. Pude escuchar como Sasuke levantaba la tapa del ataúd. Agarró mi mano y de mala gana me levanté, en medio de una oscuridad total. Sasuke me recogió en sus brazos y me sacó del ataúd, como si fuese Drácula sosteniendo a su novia mortal. Me bajó con cuidado y me colocó a su lado, aunque no era consciente de nuestra ubicación exacta. La manilla y la puerta chirriaron al abrirse. Mis ojos parpadeaban tratando de adaptarse a un haz de luz de la luna que atravesó la habitación. Nos pusimos nuestras botas mientras yo estaba sentada en la cómoda silla de Sasuke y él se arrodillaba en el desigual duro piso de madera.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a enseñar a volar?- Le pregunté, bromeando.

-Kimimaro no es la clase de muchacho con la que Taiseki deba andar. Tenemos que llegar a tu hermano antes de que lo haga él.- Con eso, Sasuke cerró la puerta del cuarto secreto, agarró mi mano, por ahora, había cerrado la puerta al inframundo.

Ahora que la oscuridad que había caído en Dullsville, era fundamental que Sasuke y yo encontráramos a Taiseki, pero estaba desgarrada. Hoy había tenido mi primera experiencia real como una vampiresa. En realidad nunca había pensado que conseguiría pasar las horas de luz del día en un ataúd con un vampiro. No quería que esto terminase. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del ático de Sasuke, me detuve.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo.

-Lo sé.- Me imaginaba mi vida con Sasuke, su caballete en un rincón, mi vestidor Hello Batty adornado con figuras en el otro. Por la noche pasearíamos por el cementerio de la mano. Veríamos _Halloween _en su enorme TV y seguiríamos espectros por los pasillos de su frágil y terriblemente desolada mansión.

Sasuke extendió su mano. A regañadientes le permití que me llevase lejos de mi mundo de ensueño. Caminamos por la mansión a la luz de las velas, más allá de las enormes habitaciones con techos por las nubes, y el viento susurrando a través del corredor. Al pie de la escalera con la alfombra roja nos saludó el mayordomo de Sasuke, Sai, que se veía especialmente raro en el día de hoy en su traje negro de época. Debe de haber quedado para salir con su nueva novia, mi ex jefa Ino Yamanaka. Sus ojos eran muy saltones, pero su fantasmal rostro blanco se enrojeció cuando nos habló. -Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura.- dijo suavemente con su acento rumano.

-Hola, Sai.-

-Les serviré la cena en unos momentos.- dijo el extraño hombre.

-Te lo agradezco, Sai, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora.- comentó Sasuke, al igual que Batman a su mayordomo, Alfred.

Sentí una punzada de soledad por Sai, que tendría que comer solo en la Mansión. Pero el miró aliviado, y mientras cogíamos nuestras chaquetas, pude escucharlo hablar por teléfono. -¿Señorita Ino? Estoy disponible para la cena antes de lo que tenía pensado… Maravilloso. Sí, estaría agradecido si pudiera recogerme aquí. Me gusta que las mujeres se pongan al mando.- bromeó.

Me sentía como si estuviésemos viajando campo atraviesa mientras Sasuke conducía el Mercedes de Sai por la sinuosa y desolada carretera de la colina Benson a las cuidadas e inmaculadas calles de mi barrio suburbano.

Ansiosa por encontrar a Taiseki, corrí por las escaleras delanteras y hurgué en mi colección de llaves, una de casa, una de la puerta delantera y de la puerta de atrás, una de la taquilla, la del diario, y un par de ellas que no podía recordar que abrían. Todas se adjuntaban a varios llaveros, una figura de Olivia Outcast, un muñeco Hello Batty, y una imagen plastificada de _Donnie Darko_.

Mis manos temblaban mientras trataba de encontrar la correcta. Sasuke tranquilamente puso su mano en la mía, su anillo de araña de plástico negro atrapaba la luz de la luna, y cogió el llavero. Rápidamente eligió la llave de mi casa y lo puso en la cerradura. En un momento, estábamos dentro.

-¿Taiseki?- Llamé desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un "Vete". Me volví a Sasuke. Quien me miró preocupado. Subí por las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de Taiseki. Un signo al azar pintado de negro y rojo estaba colgando de su puerta cerrada. "NO SE ADMITEN MOUNSTROS. ¡ESTO SE REFIERE A TI, SAKURA!"-

Gruñí y abrí la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le advertí. Todo…escritorio, ordenador, juegos, carteles deportivos, la cama desecha, estaba presente en la habitación de mi hermano. Excepto él. Busqué por el cuarto de baño y la habitación de huéspedes muy bien arreglada, pero no encontré a mi molesto hermano. Bajaba por las escaleras mientras la puerta delantera se abría.

-¿Taiseki?- pregunté.

En cambio, era mi madre, vestía un suéter de Ralph Lauren malva y pantalón gris, que entraba en el vestíbulo.

-Bueno, hola, Sasuke.- dijo, sus ojos brillaban. -Es agradable volver a verte.- Sasuke siempre se ponía nervioso cerca de mis padres.

-Hola, Sra. Haruno.- respondió, aplastando el pelo nerviosamente.

-Te tengo dicho que puedes llamarme Eiko.- dijo con una risita tonta de colegiala. Hice rodar mis maquillados ojos negros. No estaba segura si mi madre estaba feliz de que alguien en Dullsville me aceptase o si era los fascinantes ojos negros de Sasuke los que la hacían comportarse así. O tal vez ella tenía flashbacks de sus días de hippie. No había suficiente tiempo o terapia para entenderlo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estéis aquí.- dijo dulcemente. -Justamente iba llamaros a ti y a Sasuke…-

-¿Taiseki llegará a casa pronto?- La interrumpí.

-No, por eso pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para cenar juntos. Solamente nosotros cuatro.-

Suspiré. Finalmente, después de todos estos años criticando mi forma de vestir, mi madre por fin me trataba como una joven adulta. Desafortunadamente para mí, no podía disfrutar de mi oportunidad de ser adoctrinada en el círculo de la aceptación paternal. Tenía otras cosas en mi mente.

-Tengo que hablar con Taiseki.-

-Está en el club de matemáticas.- dijo, agarrando un chaleco gris del armario del vestíbulo. -Alquilan la biblioteca durante la última parte del curso.-

-Tengo que decirle algo.- le dije.

-Tenemos reservas en el Bistró Francois. Su padre tuvo que pasar por la oficina pero se reunirá allí con nosotros.- "¿Francois?" Aunque el conservador Dullsville era tan pequeño como un hoyo de golf, Francois estaba en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, lejos de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué tal el Club Cricket?- Recomendé, sugiriendo un restaurante más cercano a la ubicación de Taiseki.

-¿Quieres ir al Club Cricket?- preguntó. -Pensaba que no te gustaba ese restaurante.-

-¿Por qué no?, Es popular y divertido.- dije convincentemente.

-Eso es exactamente la razón por la que pensé que lo detestabas.-

Mordí mi labio negro.

-Llamaré a tu padre desde el coche. Creo que tiene el número del restaurante en la marcación rápida.- dijo, agarrando las llaves del coche y conduciéndonos hacia la puerta delantera.

* * *

Emocionante Primer cap *-* Amo a Sasuke :3 jaja Dejen un rr :*

Sayonara


	2. Banquete Vampírico

Ok ok, como que me tarde un poco más de lo previsto xD Pero aqui estooy! :D

* * *

Como una pincelada sin inspiración de un artista a través de un paisaje de gritos de aburrimiento y poca originalidad, así son las típicas calles americanas. Dullsville no era una excepción, estaba habitada por una carísima sala de muebles de exhibición, una tienda de zapatos, una tienda de álbumes de recortes, y las mismas tiendas de ropa para mujer que poblaban el otro lado de la calle comercial. Dispersos en el medio del aparcamiento lleno de SUVs había varias cadenas de restaurantes con largas listas de insufrible espera, y raciones del tamaño de Montana. Allí estaba el Club de Cricket, un restaurante inglés, especializado en alimentos y bebidas del otro lado del charco. En las oscuras y demasiado barnizadas paredes de madera colgaban cuadros enmarcados de viejos partidos de críquet y otros recuerdos, incluidos los jerséis auténticos, cuadros y trofeos.

Sasuke y yo entramos en el restaurante con nuestra vestimenta habitual o, en nuestro caso, inusual. Yo con mis botas de combate, una falda plisada, y un chaleco de tres capas de Morbid Monkey, y Sasuke con pantalones de combate negros y una camiseta de Mindfreak. Naturalmente, todos los clientes nos estaban mirando, como si hubiéramos llegado a un cóctel sin una invitación. Mi papá estaba de pie en la barra con una camisa de Oxford blanca y caquis, y su corbata aflojada, tenía un refresco en una mano. Pagó la cuenta y se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola, Sasuke.- dijo, sacudiendo la mano de mi novio como si fuesen dos de jugadores de fútbol que iban a lanzar la moneda al aire.

-Hola, Sr. Haruno.- logró decir Sasuke.

-Llámame Kaname.- dijo mi papá, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-OK... Kaname.- Sasuke murmuró torpemente.

-Hola, cariño.- dijo mi papá abrazándome, y luego saludó a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Su mesa está lista, Sr. Haruno.- dijo una anfitriona morena, que sostenía los menús en forma de bates de críquet. Por un momento, hice una pausa. Estaba orgullosa de tener unos padres hippies que se habían vuelto conservadores abrazando a Sasuke y mis formas no convencionales. Tal vez esto significaba que mi mamá finalmente me compraría las medias de red negras en lugar de los suéteres de . Mi papá podría invitarnos a mí y a Sasuke a un concierto de Nightshade en lugar de a un partido de tenis. Pero estaban muy lejos de aceptar la situación. Me moría por contarles nuestro secreto, ¡que estaban a punto de cenar con un vampiro!

Los conservadores clientes con sus perfectos cortes de pelo y los niños impecablemente peinados nos miraban como si Sasuke y yo fuésemos La Cosa del Pantano 1 y La Cosa del Pantano 2. Podía ver el horror en sus ojos azules como el cristal y como rezaban por que sus hijos no crecieran y se pusieran mechas púrpuras en sus cabellos rubios.

Tenía la esperanza de que nos dieran una mesa tranquila en la esquina, lejos de los cotilleos y las miradas fijas, un lugar desde el que fácilmente podríamos escabullirnos del Club Cricket. En cambio, la anfitriona nos mostró una mesa en el centro del restaurante. Empezamos a sentarnos, y mi novio ultra pálido educadamente me ofreció la silla. Mi padre rápidamente se levantó y siguió el caballeroso ejemplo de Sasuke lo que sorprendió a mi madre.

-Nosotros cuatro deberíamos comer más a menudo.- dijo mi mamá cuando nos instalamos -Sasuke saca lo mejor de tu padre.- Sasuke y yo estábamos expuestos, como si estuviéramos bajo los focos en el escenario de Broadway. La suave luz de las velas no podía ocultar las miradas ocasionales o los persistentes susurros de los otros comensales. Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en mente. Además de preocuparme por ser unos marginados, me preguntaba como haríamos para llegar a la biblioteca antes de que lo hiciera Kimimaro.

O quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Me imaginé, que entre las pilas de libros de cálculo y álgebra, Kimimaro podría estar clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de mi hermano. Pero tenía que pensar positivo. No era probable que Kimimaro corriera el riesgo de ser reconocido fácilmente. ¿O si?

-Esto es un verdadero placer.- dijo mi padre. -Pide lo que quieras. Paga tu madre.- bromeó. Justo entonces una mujer con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro de DKNY se acercó y se puso al lado de nuestra mesa. Se parecía a Deidara Okazaki. Era su madre.

-Hola, Eiko. Hola, Kaname.- dijo la Sra. Okazaki. Estiró tanto su sonrisa que su lápiz labial rosa comenzó a resquebrajarse. La Sra. Okazaki estudió a Sasuke, y luego a mí, tomando notas mentales de cualquier cosa de lo que pudiese informar a sus amigos del tenis.

-Es una coincidencia verte aquí.- dijo mi madre.

-O el destino.- dijo ella mientras miraba a mi novio.

-Ah... conoces a Sasuke Uchiha.- empezó mi mamá.

-No, lo he visto por la ciudad, pero no he tenido el placer de conocerlo personalmente.- La Sra. Okazaki ofreció su delgada mano, con una manicura francesa impecable y haciendo mas alarde de sus deslumbrantes joyas que una vendedora de la QVC. Sasuke estrechó su mano rápidamente. Parecía que estaba saludando a Wicked Witch of the West, sin la piel verde.

-Creo que no te he visto a la luz del día.- afirmó. Cuando Sasuke y su familia se trasladaron a Dullsville, Deidara había extendido el rumor de que los Uchiha eran vampiros, impulsado por las observaciones de la Sra. Okazaki. No quería dar a la madre de mi némesis más municiones para sus chismorreos. Al parecer, mi madre tampoco.

-Sasuke estudia en casa.- anunció mi madre. Vamos, Eiko Haruno, pensé.

-Trevor estaba viendo a una chica de Rumania.- dijo la Sra. Okazaki, y luego se dirigió a Sasuke. -Creo que era una amiga tuya.-

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. -Vivíamos en la misma ciudad que los No Danna, pero no nos veíamos mucho los unos a los otros. –

-Interesante.- replicó la señora Okazaki. -De todos modos, ella parece que ha desaparecido de repente.-

Entonces, la Sra. Okazaki me miró airadamente y levantó su perfilada ceja marrón, como si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Tayuya—y la tenía.

-Bueno, fue estupendo verla.- intervino mi padre, lo que le obligó a poner fin a la horriblemente e incómoda conversación.

-Por supuesto. El Sr. Okazaki llegará pronto y debo volver a mi mesa antes de que nos la quiten. Fue un placer verlos a todos.- dijo, y se dirigió de nuevo a su reservado.

-Gracias.- Articulé a mi padre.

Todos dimos un colectivo suspiro de alivio, aunque por diferentes motivos, mientras colocábamos nuestras servilletas de lino de color azul en nuestros regazos. Mientras leíamos los menús, yo sacudía mi cerebro pensando en un plan. Justo entonces un camarero barbudo se acercó, recitó las especiales con un falso acento inglés, y escribió rápidamente nuestras bebidas.

-No seas tímido, Sasuke.- dijo mi madre. -Pide lo que quieras. Son conocidos por su pescado y patatas fritas, por las salchichas y el puré.-

-A Sasuke le encanta la carne.- sugerí.

-Entonces pediremos filete... Esto es genial, ¿verdad? Realmente no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Vosotros dos salen por ahí por la noche o están rodeados de otros padres en las fiestas. Es fantástico tener la posibilidad de una conversación privada.-

-Entonces, ¿qué deporte practicas?- preguntó mi padre. -¿Fútbol o baloncesto?-

Hice rodar mis ojos. -Sasuke es un artista, papá. No practica ningún deporte.-

-Oh...- dijo mi papá, moviéndose en su asiento, preocupado sobre el tema de conversación con otro del sexo masculino ya que el tema deportivo estaba descartado. -Uh... eso está bien.- tartamudeó. -La madre de Sakura dibujaba bocetos cuando salíamos.-

-No lo sabía.- dije.

-¿Qué dibujas?- preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia.

-Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No he tocado un bloc de dibujo en años. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?- Preguntó.

-Pintura al óleo.-

-¿Y qué sueles pintar?-

-Retratos. Familia. Memorias.- Sasuke respondió misteriosamente.

-Vampiros.- dije con orgullo.

Mis padres hicieron una pausa. -Veo que tienen mucho en común.- comentó mi padre.

-Los exámenes de Sakura se aproximan.- comenzó mi mamá, jugueteando con su pulsera de plata. -¿Ella dijo que ya estabas haciendo los exámenes?-

-Sí. Ya los terminé.-

-Eso es muy impresionante. Tal vez algunos de tus hábitos de estudio se le peguen a Sakura.- añadió mi padre.

-¡Papá!- Lloriqueé, hundiéndome en la silla. -Tal vez podríamos terminar con los interrogatorios después de pedir.-

-Tienes razón.- estuvo de acuerdo mi padre. -Estoy hambriento.-

El camarero volvió con nuestras bebidas.

-Damas.- dijo el camarero, sosteniendo lápiz y papel.

-Voy a tomar la Cricket hamburguesa, bien hecha.- le dije.

-Yo tomaré el pescado con patatas.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Para el joven caballero?-

Sasuke aclaró su garganta. -Voy a tomar un filete.-

-¿Cómo se lo preparan?-

-Crudo.- dijo Sasuke con total naturalidad.

Mis padres y el camarero miraron extrañamente a mi novio.

-Lo que quiere decir es casi crudo.- corregí. –No muy cocinado.-

Pude ver la cabeza de la Sra. Okazaki inclinarse ligeramente fuera de su reservado.

-Sí, eso es lo que quise decir.- dijo con una tensa sonrisa.

-¿Y usted, señor?-

-Tomaré el pastel de patatas y carne.- pidió mi papá -Ajo verde y sopa de guisantes.-

El camarero tomó nuestros menús y correteó a la cocina mientras Sasuke me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pediste, papá?- Le pregunté, horrorizada.

-Pastel de carne con patatas.-

-No…la sopa.-

-Ajo verde. ¿Por qué, te gustaría pedir una? Podemos llamar al camarero si quieres.-

De repente, imaginé que colocaban el plato de ajo verde y la sopa de guisantes a poca distancia de mi novio vampiro. Sasuke empezaría a jadear y, a continuación, se pondría incluso más pálido de lo que el ya era. Se levantaría jadeando buscando aire limpio. Nosotros estábamos a millas de distancia de la mansión, de Sai, y del antídoto salvavidas de Sasuke.

-No… ¡Sasuke es mortalmente alérgico al ajo!- grité. -Tenemos que cancelarlo; no podemos pedir eso.-

La cómoda posición de mi papá cambió a una de preocupación. Arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa. -Voy a cancelarla inmediatamente.- anunció, y se apresuró en encontrar al camarero.

-Cuanto lo siento.- se disculpó mi madre. -¿Puede comer frutos secos?-

-Sí, es sólo el ajo lo que no puede manejar.-

Mi padre regresó a nuestra mesa. -Lo he cambiado por una sopa de verduras. No seréis alérgicos a las judías verdes, ¿verdad?- bromeó mi papá. Todos nos reímos.

-Es una extraña alergia.- dijo mi papá. -¿Cuánto tiempo la has tenido?-

-Toda mi vida. Toda mi familia es alérgica.- dijo Sasuke inocentemente. -Ellos siempre lo han sido.-

-Ahem.- dije, limpiando mi garganta.

Me estaba sobrecalentado. Mi cara comenzaba a enrojecerse y mi corazón estaba nervioso. En primer lugar, estaba en una cita doble con mis padres, en segundo, mi cita era un vampiro, y en tercer lugar en cualquier momento entre las pilas de libros de Álgebra y Matemáticas, mi hermano podría estar reunido con una sanguijuela preadolescente.

-Disculpadme.- les dije, -Solo será un momento.-

Sasuke se levantó educadamente, como un caballero del sur, mientras yo corría apresuradamente hacia el baño de las mujeres. Estaba caminando por el concurrido bar cuando me golpeé con alguien.

-Disculpe.- dije.

-¿Ahora me sigues a los restaurantes?- dijo una voz familiar. Lo miré. Los acelerados latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron. Era Deidara.

-Creo que yo llegué aquí en primer lugar.-

-Técnicamente, no. Creo que esa fue mi madre. Me sorprende verte aquí. Pensaba que sólo comías en tu mazmorra.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos evitado que Sasori y Tayuya convirtieran a Deidara en su aperitivo nocturno en el cementerio de Dullsville durante la Fiesta del Cementerio de Deidara, había adquirido un poco de respeto por su parte en la escuela. Aunque mi némesis no sabía la verdadera intención de los No Danna, si que sabía que durante los anteriores días yo había estado advirtiéndolo acerca del infame dúo. Sin embargo, Deidara no podía resistirse a meterse conmigo. Aunque sus respuestas era mucho mas suaves de lo que solían ser. Deidara y yo habíamos sido sarcásticos el uno con el otro desde el jardín de infancia — que era la única manera en que sabíamos cómo comunicarnos. Sin esto, no teníamos ninguna relación. Y yo sabía con certeza, que Deidara no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

-¿Sasuke le va a pedir a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio?-

-No seas patético…-

-¿Ni siquiera al baile? Es la próxima semana. Te perderás como soy coronado Rey. Lástima que no haya un Baile para Monstruos. Seguramente tendrían una diadema esperándote.-

Le gruñí a mi némesis y eché un largo vistazo a Sasuke, que amablemente participaba en la conversación con mis padres. ¿Baile? Ni siquiera había pensado en baile desde que Sasori, Tayuya, y ahora Kimimaro habían llegado a la ciudad. Dullsville High era tan pequeño, todos los cursos estaban invitados a asistir. Finalmente, yo, Sakura Haruno, reina de los marginados, iría con el chico más magnífico de todo Dullsville al baile más importante del año, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de fantasear sobre ello.

Mi mejor amiga, Hinata, estaba tan ocupada con su novio, Naruto, que ella y yo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el baile. Por supuesto, sabía que ella asistiría con Naruto, y Deidara llegaría con alguna hermosa rubia animadora de la universidad. A mi me acompañaría Sasuke. ¿Pero él iría después del fracaso del último baile hace ya varios meses cuando Deidara le desafió, lo que lo obligó a retirarse a la mansión? ¿Iría incluso al baile de la ciudad de Dullsville sabiendo que un preadolescente vampiro se escondía en algún lugar de la ciudad?

-No te olvides de votar por mí.- dijo mi némesis, desapareciendo entre la multitud de clientes.

Me metí en el baño de mujeres, me lavé las manos en el lavabo de porcelana blanca, y retoqué mi sombra de ojos y mi maquillaje. ¿Cómo podíamos dejar la cena con mis padres e ir a la biblioteca sin hacer una escena, mientras que los curiosos Okazaki estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado? Necesitaría un milagro —o por lo menos un blanco fantasma de mentira.

-Creo que Taiseki debería estar con nosotros.- les dijes cuando regresé a la mesa.

Mis padres me miraron con escepticismo.

-Está en el Club de Matemáticas. Te lo dije.- mi mamá me recordó. -Ya les dan ellos la cena.-

-Sabes cuánto le gusta comer aquí. Se vuelve loco por las críquet hamburguesas. Ahora me siento mal, comiendo en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos sin él.-

-Podemos llevarle algo a casa para el.- ofreció mi papá. -¿Por qué este repentino interés en tu hermano?- Era evidente que mi padre no me lo iba a poner fácil.

-Simplemente pienso que le molestará saber que estábamos tan cerca y que no lo incluimos. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke y yo nos acercamos corriendo hasta él?- sugerí. -Esta sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que llegue nuestra cena.-

-Él está en su propia fiesta.- dijo mi padre. -Ahora mismo probablemente están intercambio números primos.-

-Bueno, si es lo que realmente quieres, Kaname.- dijo Mamá.

-Muy bien, voy a buscarlo.- dijo mi padre con resignación, poniendo su servilleta sobre la mesa.

-No…iremos nosotros.- le dije, poniéndome de pie antes que mi padre. -Sasuke nunca ha estado en la biblioteca.-

Mi padre me miró con recelo. -¿Estás segura de que no te escapas furtivamente a una fiesta?-

-¿En esta ciudad? No, pero si me informo acerca de una, ya sabrás donde estamos.- le dije con un guiño.

* * *

Owwww Sigo diciendo que quiero a un Sasuke :$ jaja En fin, no se ustedes pero ultimamente no he podido dejar de escuchar Heart attack de Demi Lovato ._. Dejen un rr con su ultima obsesión musical y su opinion acerca de este cap. Y no maten ni asesinen a la pobre adaptadora que pasa muy ocupada :$ jaja Besos :*


End file.
